Una Ventana
by Hatake Izumi
Summary: No sabía cómo expresar toda la felicidad que sentía en ese momento así que solo atiné a besarla, ansiosa y vorazmente, mientras sentía como me escocían los ojos. En ese momento comprendí que cuando Kami-sama cerraba una puerta en la vida, abría una ventana. /TERCER LUGAR EN EL PRIMER CONCURSO DE DRABBLES DEL GRUPO KAKASAKU SPANISH /


Este drabble participó del primer concurso de drabbles del grupo KakSaku Spanish. Obtuvo el tercer lugar en el concurso (compartido con otro drabble mas que empatamos en el tercer puesto) gracias a las votaciones de los lectores con la temática: confesiones.

¡Gracias a los organizadores del concurso y a todos los participantes del mismo!

.

.

.

Una ventana

El sonido de un lápiz cayendo del escritorio me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. ¿Hace cuanto estaba perdido mirando la pared?

Volví mi atención a la pila de papeles frente a mí y suspiré pesadamente, hoy no iba adelantar nada gracias a un pequeño problema que tenía en mi mente dando vueltas.

¿Qué cojones le sucedía a Sakura?

La encontraba distraída la mayoría del tiempo, mirando por la ventana o sentada en el sofá, sumida en sus pensamientos. A veces cuando cenábamos se pasaba minutos enteros revolviendo la comida de su plato en silencio, pensativa. Aunque le preguntara, cada vez se encargaba de cambiar de tema.

¿Qué podría ser tan importante para mantenérmelo en secreto?

¿Y si el problema me incluía a mi o a nosotros?

Tal vez estaba cansada de tener que estar estancada en esta relación. Es decir, a nadie le gustaría estar cuatro años escondiéndose solo porque tu pareja es el Hokage, y aunque nuestras amistades más cercanas lo sabían, a estas alturas ya era bastante incómodo para ambos.

Tal vez quiera dejarme.

Maldición, solo pensarlo era doloroso. Suspiré intentando alivianar este vacío en el pecho que comenzaba a carcomerme imaginando una vida sin ella.

¿Cómo hacer para que no se aleje de mí? No podría sobrevivir sin Sakura; sin esos adormilados _"buenos días"_ en mi oído todas las mañanas, sin esos desayunos sobre cocinados antes de venir a la oficina, sin hacerle el amor todos los días y sin su calor por las noches.

Hasta que de repente, la solución me golpeó cual bofetada.

Era un paso muy importante que no solo iba a afectar nuestras vidas, sino la de todo el país, por lo que tenía que estar completamente seguro pero… Si Sakura era mi vida, ¿por qué no honraba eso y pasaba cada momento de mi existencia por y para ella?

-Renuncié al puesto de Hokage hoy.

-¿Que hiciste qué? –Dijo anonadada, mientras traía su mirada sorprendida hacia mí desde el espejo, dejando el de cepillarse el cabello.

Me levanté de la cama y me paré detrás de ella, mirándonos a través del espejo.

-No quiero que nada más se interponga entre nosotros Sakura–Le dije al oído, abrazándola- No quiero que me dejes, por favor.

Ella se dio vuelta entre mis brazos para mirarme con esos preciosos ojos verdes.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –Respondió mientras me daba un casto beso en los labios y yo la abrazaba aún más fuerte si cabía- Nunca voy a dejarte Kakashi. Y menos ahora, que te necesito más que nunca.

La miré intrigado. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

-Y-yo, tengo que… confesarte a-algo… -Susurró insegura mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo y tomaba un profundo suspiro.

Tomó mis manos delicadamente y las dirigió lentamente hasta tu estómago.

-Y-yo te necesito… y nuestro bebé ahora también.

Mi corazón empezó a galopar desenfrenadamente queriéndose salir de mi pecho y comencé a temblar.

¿Íbamos a ser padres?

No me salían las palabras. Es como si mi cerebro se hubiera desconectado de mi cuerpo.

-¿Kakashi?-Dijo asustada Sakura mientras se alejaba un poco de mi, insegura de mi reacción- Di algo…

Mi cuerpo actuó en automático, me acerqué y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo en un instante. No sabía cómo expresar toda la felicidad que sentía en ese momento así que solo atiné a besarla, ansiosa y vorazmente, mientras sentía como me escocían los ojos. Ella correspondió gustosa, tomándome de la camiseta y pegándome aún más a ella si cabía.

En ese momento comprendí que cuando Kami-sama cerraba una puerta en la vida, abría una ventana.

¡Y menuda ventana!


End file.
